


Watson's Complaint

by meganashleen



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganashleen/pseuds/meganashleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Watson is not pleased with what he finds when he returns to 221B Baker Street to visit his friend. (Warning for drug use.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watson's Complaint

I honestly cannot believe that man, I came back from my practice today to find Holmes and mines rooms in a state of chaos. When I first entered our Baker St. residences I had to move sharply to the right to avoid a flustered Mrs. Hudson hurrying down the stairs from my rooms with a very put upon expression on her face.

"Oh doctor, you may want to avoid your sitting rooms for a while, Mr. Holmes is in one of his moods again."

Naturally I didn't take her advice, I felt it was my obligation both as a doctor as well as Holmes friend to see him and at least try to find the cause of his foul temper this time. Upon entering our rooms I first saw my favorite sitting chair still smoldering, next to Holmes spread out on the sofa tapping an empty syringe he held in his grasp. Quick glance at the track mark on his arm confirmed my concerns, there was slight relief though in seeing only one puncture apart from the two or three that would occasionally mar my friends forearm when one of these black moods overcame him.

My own outburst surprised me, "What in the name of God did you do?"

Holmes eyes turned to me for the first time since I entered the room, calculating and unfeeling, not by any means a rare expression to grace my friends features, but not one I was accustomed to having turned on me. Holmes sat gracefully as he turned towards me with that same calculating expression still upon his features.

"Troubles with Ms. Morstan Watson? Every other day this week you have gone to see her after you finish with your patients, by your attire today you were planning an outing, new shoes and waistcoat, which I must compliment you on, it is quite a fine piece, and you were going to go to the theater, the outline of the tickets are visible in your trouser pocket. The mistake that cost you the night is apparent however, on the same side as the tickets, tucked into your waistband is your service revolver. Ms. Morstan saw the revolver when you reached to your pocket to retrieve the tickets setting her off on a tangent about always coming second to our cases even on nights which were particularly special, I believe is how she would have put it, so an anniversary most likely something insignificant like three months. Which leads us to the present time."

With that Holmes looked at me expectantly, most likely expecting a response or reaction of some form. I had to clench my jaw to keep from shouting at him.

Choosing also to ignore his little speech I restated my previous question, "What were you doing?"

Holmes looked thoroughly disappointed with my reaction and in response flopped back down onto the sofa grabbing a full syringe on the way and muttering out a single word that sent my blood boiling.

"Experiment."

Without thinking my actions through, I stalked forward and grabbed the prepared syringe from his hands, before turning heel, storming out of the room and up the stairs to my quarters. Now that I think back on it, his actions though outrageous were to be expected, I know how he gets when he's in these kinds of moods, and he was utterly correct. I believe I'll return and talk with him for a while before I have to retire. Anyways that man needs constant supervision, well maybe not quite, but he does need someone to help him. A friend.


End file.
